Bribery File
by BeaBae
Summary: A series of short one-shots. Every chapter is a different story. Prompts once included "A Little Bit Bigger." Chapter titles serve as navigation. 2nd: Denmark/England. While experimenting with breath play, Arthur fails to safeword, leading their consensual sex to become non-con. Warnings: Water-based breath restriction, dub/non-con, communication failure.
1. FACE Polyamorous Omegaverse

**Tags for this Chapter: explicit sex, omegaverse, polyamory, FACE relationship, Russia appears in Omake, human names used.**

000

**Premise: Polyamorous Omegaverse. Multiple Alphas (from a list of Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Ivan) are in relationships with each other and omega!Arthur, who is bonded to one of them (Francis). Bonus for breeding/pregnancy. Because they are the ones who are actually bonded, Francis is the one Art actually lives with and he is very protective of Art's heat.**

000

The heat had come early, and Francis was stuck in traffic trying to get home from work. He had stayed on the cell phone for at least fifteen minutes, his growls a deep rumble as he tried to reassure Arthur he would be home soon, and that Arthur was allowed to use the knotting toy until then. When Arthur had started fucking himself with the knotting toy, Francis had hung up, saying that he didn't want to crash on the way home because he was distracted by a boner. Stay safe, Arthur. Stay in your room. Call me if there's an emergency. I love you. I'll be there soon.

In the absence of Francis' voice, the knotting toy had quickly become unsatisfactory. Arthur writhed and twisted on the bed, shedding all his clothes and trying to shake off the burning need in his groin to no avail. He knotted the toy on and off and keened at the walls, arched off the bed and humped the sheets to no avail. He strained his ears for anything—the sound of a door slamming or Francis' footsteps outside the room. He waited for Francis' fresh scent to waft through the door, but there was nothing but a lingering whiff from the last time Francis had restocked the room with snacks. Arthur was not hungry. He knotted the toy again.

The door to the nest room clicked and Arthur froze. He still could not smell his mate, nor had he heard his mate's familiar footsteps outside the door. For a moment he stayed still— his legs splayed on the bed, his hair disarrayed and his breathing heavy— dreading the moment an unfamiliar Alpha would walk through the doors and oh, oh, what was taking Francis so long?

The door opened fully and the scent of the intruder hit him.

Arthur melted back into the covers and moaned. It was no unfamiliar Alpha, but the stenches of two Alphas he was intimately familiar with.

"Oh my god," Alfred said as he stepped inside. Matthew shut the door behind them, leaning back against it as he groaned. They were both in t-shirts and ripped jeans; they were young, half-wild, and absolutely delicious. Their scents, usually light and sweet, fell to something so thick and heavy that Arthur could already practically taste them, creamy, on his tongue. He keened.

In a moment, Alfred was partway on top of him and Matthew had slid on to the edge of the bed. They stopped themselves from tearing off their clothing just long enough for Alfred to rub a hand up Arthur's inner thigh and say, "Hey, Artykins, it's okay. Francis is going to take a little while longer, so he called us over."

Even though Arthur was halfway mad with need, having two young Alphas he trusted on top of him, not fucking him yet, he still understood every word Alfred said. Though he wanted to say, "but Francis insists on doing my heats on his own," he instead responded with a very loud, "Fuck me, please!"

Matthew responded before Alfred did. Though he was the quieter of the two, he possessed a very powerful protective instinct, and when an omega said, 'please' there was really not much he could do to help himself. He pulled off his shirt and pants with practiced ease before sliding between Arthur's slicked legs. A sort of sweet lube was produced during heats and ever since Matthew had once excited Arthur enough to produce it outside of heat, he had taking a liking to it. He flipped Arthur onto his stomach and nipped and licked around Arthur's asshole while Alfred stripped and kissed Arthur, struggling to not lower his mouth to Arthur's neck to mark.

Arthur moaned and keened and writhed underneath them. He rolled his hips against the mattress and opened his mouth wide so Alfred could slide his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Alfred's teeth scraped his gums. Matthew's tongue slipped into his entrance and Arthur nearly convulsed, his scent spiking so powerfully that Matthew immediately pulled back, gripped Arthur's hips and thrust in with a shout.

Alfred drew back quickly as Arthur and Matthew began rocking into each other so fiercely it was difficult to not get in the way of one of them somehow. "Matt! Matt! Condom!" Alfred shouted, but Matthew was too preoccupied trying to resist giving Arthur a possession mark to hear.

It was some time before Matthew came, and only afterwards did Arthur orgasm. For a short while, Matthew lay on top of Arthur, his head resting on Arthur's chest and their shallow panting filling the sudden quiet of the room.

"Shit," Matthew said. "Shit, I knotted."

Arthur shook his head. "It's fine, Matthew," he said. "It might not take."

"I told you to use condoms," Alfred said. He was sitting on a pillow a few feet away, his penis still very much erect. "Now no one can say I'm the reckless one."

Now that his blood wasn't directed more downwards, Matthew had regained his ability to blush and did so furiously. "I was caught up in the heat of the moment," he muttered.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," Arthur murmured, petting Matthew's hair. Arthur twirled a golden lock around his finger. "It was good. Mmh."

He stretched out and arm and gestured to Alfred, who approached the bed quickly. Despite the awkward angle, Arthur managed to take the head of Alfred's penis into his mouth and stroke the rest of Alfred's length until he came. The semen splattered on Arthur's face and into his hair. Matthew leaned forward, still knotted inside Arthur, and kissed his face clean.

They all took deep breaths. The atmosphere began to settle as the stifling heat and smell of sex settled.

Arthur finally managed to ask what he had meant to ask, before hormones had taken over his mouth. "Where's Francis?"

"There was a crash, he's fine. No one's hurt," Alfred said, sliding into bed beside Arthur and Matthew. The two Alphas wrapped their arms around him tightly, forming a protective, nice smelling bundle of sexy around him. "He called us because he doesn't know how long it'll take for him to get home. So we're surrogate mates for now." He grinned and nuzzled against Arthur's neck and almost nipping before pulling back quickly, saying a quick, "Oops, sorry," and nuzzling Arthur's cheek with his nose instead. "I'm not gonna complain, though. This is really nice."

(Finally pulling out, Matthew muttered a quiet, "anyone who would complain about sleeping with him is an idiot," and began grooming Alfred's come out of Arthur's hair as well.)

They all drifted off eventually.

Arthur sat bolt upward two hours later and keened as Francis opened the door to the nest room.

Alfred and Matthew were still mostly asleep, though they mumbled and shifted a bit as Arthur sat up.

Francis closed and locked the door behind himself, slipping quietly across the floor until he stood beside the bed, radiating horniness and affection and relief. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and nuzzled his face into Arthur's neck, biting over the old possession mark and renewing it on instinct when he smelled Alfred and Matthew all over Arthur's body. Even though his mind approved, his gut was still a hoarder.

"Did they take good care of you?" Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur shuddered and nodded. "Nothing too exciting happened?" Arthur shook his head again. "Do you want me to fuck you?" A nod. "Can you tell me something first?"

"What?" The word came out breathy and Francis' hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"Who bred you?"

"Matthew," Arthur said, not thinking about much other than his mate's hand on his spine.

"Good, I'll roast him slowly and make him apologize for not asking your permission first," Francis said. "Now get on your hands and knees and I'll give you what you want."

And Arthur did.

000

**OMAKE**

"Why wasn't I invited?" Ivan said with a pout.

"Alfred and Matthew live closer," Francis said, shrugging helplessly. "It was a last minute decision. I mated Arthur, so I usually… don't like others with him during his heats. But it took me over two hours to get home! …I suppose you can come next time?"

"He won't have another heat until the baby is born." Ivan sighed.

"I'm sorry? I'll make it up to you somehow," Francis said.

The next time Arthur, Francis and Ivan had a threesome, Ivan poured omega pheromones all over Francis and got a kick out of watching what smelled like two omegas fucking.

000

**This story is basically going to be where I dump my stand-alone stories I like, but which don't feel long enough to put in a story of their own. It's also where my less emotionally charged works will probably go. Basically, this can be the fun zone!**

**SomethingLikeAGnome has in some way inspired every single one of the stories I have saved up here, at least so far. All the ones I have so far written were bribes to make Gnome finish homework. Gnome will continue giving me prompts with any luck, so this should hopefully be a pretty lively story. Gnome agreed to my posting the prompts, since we decided they were too goo to just keep to ourselves the whole time, and they're the only relatively short things I actually have ready to upload on my computer (so I can upload one every time I go into a dry spell, heheheh)**

**Feel free to leave a review, and we hope you enjoy the stories!**


	2. DenEng: safeword failure, breathplay

**Gnome's Prompt: Den/Art modern AU breathplay where Art is the one getting his breath restricted. D/s play appreciated. Can be consensual, dubcon, or noncon.**

**Summary: Denmark/England. While experimenting with breath play, Arthur fails to safeword, leading their consensual sex to become non-con. Warnings: Water-based breath restriction, dub/non-con, communication failure.**

Arthur began coughing the minute his head was above water. He hadn't signaled as soon as he'd meant to— panic had set in. It wasn't his fault. He'd meant to signal, it just… hadn't happened.

Mathias's arms wrapped around him and pulled him farther away from the tub, but since Arthur hadn't safeworded Mathias didn't yet break character.

"Had enough yet, bitch?"

Arthur nodded, still gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't do it again."

"Good," Mathias said. "Get up. To the bed, now."

Arthur stumbled to his feet, water still in his lungs but his body moved without his mind's permission out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He hadn't quite gotten into his subspace that day and he could tell Mathias was trying to put him in it. He clambered up on the bed. His skin was clammy and his fingers trembled but at the word, as though in a trance, he still spread his legs.

Mathias slid between his thighs and bit Arthur's shoulder. He popped open a bottle of lube and finished the stretching they had begun while Art's face was underwater.

"You're soaking wet," Mathias murmured against his collarbone. "Makes you look hot."

"M-Mathias—" said his lips. That wasn't what he'd meant to say. His mind was racing and he didn't know what triggered him or why he couldn't do anything but stay inside his head, but he wanted to safeword and not safeword at he same time and his mouth wouldn't obey anything he said. He stuck to a script he found he couldn't change.

"You ready?"

A squeak.

Mathias's hand wrapped around Arthur's throat and he thrust in.

Arthur could see the safeword in his mind. He tried to reach to it, tried to force it out, but even after he had frantically tapped Mathias's hand away, he couldn't say it. He couldn't warn Mathias that he could hardly hear anything through the pounding in his ears. He knew Mathias wouldn't hurt him anymore if he could just—just tell Mathias—

Mathias came. He closed his eyes tightly and Arthur clenched around him instinctively, even as his own erection was diminishing with each passing moment.

Mathias lay on top of him, panting and content, completely unaware something had gone wrong. He smiled down at Arthur and asked, "Good?"

Arthur tried to speak, but the words stuck in his throat.

**I'm heading to college soon, so I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update things. Hopefully fairly frequently still, since I have a small buffer of fics built up. I'm also working on the next chapter of Curves, shockingly, so hopefully that will be worth the wait!**

**I really liked this one. I thought it turned out well.**

**This one's a little short, but I hope someone enjoyed it nevertheless!**


End file.
